Peppermint Kisses
Peppermint Kisses is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise The terrors and thrills of Halloween and the excitement and family joy of Thanksgiving are complete and over for this year. Now, it is time for Nick and Judy to enjoy a new first: their first Christmas as a married couple. On the Saturday after Thanksgiving, they begin to prepare their apartment for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Story It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving. Now that both Halloween and Thanksgiving were over, the citizens of Zootopia would be turning their thoughts to Christmas. Today, Nick and Judy were doing something very important: preparing for their first Christmas as a married couple. After lunch, they were going to go Robin and Marian Wilde's house to join them for a shopping trip to the Zootopia Galleria to buy an artificial Christmas tree. They would also be getting some Christmas decor as well from Robin and Marian to get them started. Nick turned to Judy. "This is our first Christmas together," he said. Judy smiled. "I can't wait," she answered. Nick was thinking about it. "Christmas cookies, some egg nog, the most beautiful bunny in the world. It will be great," he said. Judy chuckled. "Oh, you romantic fox..." she said. Finally, they pulled into Robin and Marian's driveway. The two older foxes were standing there, ready to go. They would leave their car there, then jump in Robin's SUV and go on their shopping trip, then, when they returned, because the tree would likely only fit in the truck. Robin and Marian would take it to the apartment, following their son and daughter-in-law, and help them get it in. Nick and Judy emerged from their car to greet Robin and Marian. "Merry Christmas!" Nick announced as he ran up to hug them. Robin and Marian reached out and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Nick!" Marian said. Judy followed shortly after. "Merry Christmas, you two," she said. Marian hugged Judy after releasing Nick. "Just you wait until Christmas actually arrives," the vixen said. Judy nodded. "Well, shall we go?" she asked. Nick and his parents nodded. They got into Robin's huge black SUV and headed off. Soon enough, they were parking in the parking area and heading into the mall. Nick looked at Judy. "So, what kind of tree do you want?" he asked. Judy thought about it. "Well, obviously, it will have to be a artificial one, so we can store it for next year, but I'd like to see if we can get a flocked one. I imagine that all the trees are like that in Tundratown at Christmas," she said with a beautiful smile. Marian nodded. "Oh, Judy, Tundratown is absolutely beautiful at Christmas time," she said. Judy turned to her. "Really?" she asked with obvious interest Marian nodded. She joyfully began to explain it. Soon enough, they entered the store they needed to go to. Upon finding the seasonal Christmas department, the search for Nick and Judy's new tree began. Sometime later, they found it. It was an artificial tree of decent height, flocked, pre-lit with colored lights that could either be set to be solid or to "chase". Nick and Judy were very pleased as they paid for it. The puma store associate got on the phone to the loading dock and told them that customers would be down shortly. Nick, Judy, Robin and Marian walked from the store. Not far was a store selling cooking supplies. As well, around Christmas, they began selling a delicious peppermint bark. Judy enjoyed peppermint bark and contemplated going in and getting some. Marian smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Oh, Nick loves their peppermint bark. He gets it every year," she said softly. Judy then got an idea, a sweet idea. "Everyone, hold on. I need to grab something. I will be right back," she said. Robin and Nick nodded. Judy hurridly walked into the store and bought a package of peppermint bark. Nick looked at her bag. "Hmm, what do you have in there?" he asked with a cheeky smiled. Judy smiled back. "It's a surprise, for when we finish decorating tonight," she said. The family picked up the tree and headed back up to Robin and Marian's home. From there, Robin went inside,and got the donated decorations, putting them in his truck with the tree. Nick and Judy got into their car and headed off, Nick's parents following close behind. A short time later, they arrived at the Savannah Heights complex, unloaded the truck and headed for the apartment. Once inside, Robin and Nick set to work assembling the tree. When it was done, Robin and Marian said their goodbyes and went home. Once they were out, Nick and Judy got busy decorating the tree and their apartment, using other decor that Robin and Marian had given them. It took them most of the rest of the day. Once they were done, there would be just a few pieces here and there to put. They went out to dinner and then came back for some relaxation. Judy smiled flirtatiously. "Oh my sly fox, I have a surprise for you," she said. Nick smiled. "What would that be, cottontail?" he asked. "How does dessert of peppermint bark sound? I got some at the mall," she said. Nick's tail wagged. "Did you now? That sounds great," he said. Judy nodded and went to the kitchen and began opening the bark and breaking it up with a kitchen mallet, putting it on a plate. Following that, they ate it together. When it was gone, Nick and Judy turned to each other, embraced and then kissed deeply and passionately, eyes closed, enjoying each and every moment. After breaking the kiss, Nick smiled at her, peering deep into her eyes. "Oh, fluff, your peppermint kisses are so sweet," he said. Judy smiled. It was going to be a great Christmas. Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Visiting family stories